After the Crystal Cave
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Set on the Crystal Cave S3 E05 Arthur had heard Merlin using magic when he had been knocked out. This leads to a lot of unexpected events. Spoilers for S3 E5. rated K but might change. SLASH is now featured although it is in small amounts : merthur
1. The Crystal Cave

**A/N helllo. OMG it's my 2nd story in a week! :O first of all i would like to thank my wonderful friend TechieSmile for the inspiation and for being my beta! Go check out her story on The Bill if you like it! This story is dedicated to her. This story came about when she said she liked the scene of Merlin insulting Arthur. So that scene is very detailed. This chapter is petty slow and boring as it mostly recaps on what happened. I promise you it will get better! SPOILER: it recaps everything of S3 E05 the Crystal Cave. WARNING: slash might feature later on. if people want it then i will go for it, if people don't then i won't.  
>Please tell me what you think in a review and thank you to everyone who favoritedauthor alert and for my one reviewer of my other story. Now I'll shut up and let you read it :P  
>Tori x<strong>

"Merlin! Up you get!" Gaius, the court physician shouted to the little room across his chambers. As well as being the physician, Gaius was also Merlin's guardian, mentor and living, breathing alarm clock.

"Mmh" was the response he got.

Merlin, not wanting to get up straight away, curled even further under his blanket. After waiting five minutes and not hearing a sound from his ward, Gaius heaved a sigh, walked up to the door, opened it and walked over to the bed. The young man, not noticing any of this, suddenly gasped and started scrambling about on his bed as he felt cold air on his body.

"Good. You're awake. Now get dressed and breakfast's on the table." the aging man announced, suppressing a smile while he watched Merlin's feeble attempts to get comfy.

"Urgh! After last week, you'd think I'd earned a lie-in!" he complained.

"Merlin, no-one but me knows exactly what you did. And while I am proud of you, no-one else can know which means you have to go around as usual. Now come on before you're late!" he finished, throwing Merlin's blanket into the corner. Mumbling about unfairness and stupid royal prat of Camelot, Merlin rolled out of bed and got ready. Hurrying his breakfast, he ran out of the room shouting a hurried goodbye over his shoulder,

While running through the castle to the kitchens to get Prince Arthur's breakfast, the warlock thought back over the past week.

_FLASHBACK_

_It had started out as a pretty normal day. Arthur, being the spoilt brat he was, had decided to go hunting. It was just the two of them, and halfway through the trip, bandits decided to attack. They were chased through the forest but a bandit from above shot Arthur with a poisoned arrow - he fell unconscious. All of a sudden, Merlin let his magic loose on them. Once the bandits were taken care of, the powerful warlock went to the Prince's side. _

_Pale and sweaty, he looked completely different already, in the matter of a few minutes! Putting his head on a cloak, Merlin had then gone and got some leaves and wrapped them up. Merlin had gone back to his friends side and started dabbing his head with it. Putting the leaf cloth down, the servant lightly tapped Arthur's cheek and started trying to make him come round. _

"_Come on!" _

_Nothing._

"_Dollop head! I need you to recover." he thought maybe a bit of insulting could help but still -nothing. Getting desperate now, he turned the royal onto his side to look at the wound. In the centre of his back, just below his neck, there was a hole in his chain mail, coloured crimson. Putting his hand over the wound, the young man had started using magic. _

"þ**urhh**æ**le dolgbenn**!"

_Suddenly, Merlin had heard crumbling of leaves. Turning his head around, he had seen no-one. Thinking that it had just been an animal, he had turned his attentions back to Arthur. _

_Turning him back around, Merlin had seen it hadn't worked. If anything, he had looked worse. So Merlin had decided to go on an insulting spree. "Listen to me clotpole. I don't care if you die, there are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending, royal imbecile I could work for. The world's full of them! But I'll give you another chance." Turning Arthur back on his side, Merlin had placed his hand back on the wound. At this point, Merlin was desperate and trying not to let his emotions get in the way. _

"**Liscar ge sta****ð****ol nu!" **

_A look at Arthur's face had proved the magic hadn't helped. Losing all hope, Merlin had took one last look at his master's face and went to the pond to wash the blood off his hands. Whilst rubbing his hands, the young, raven-haired man had started letting his emotions out. Reflected in the water, Merlin had seen his tears falling from his eyes. His face had been covered in dirt but the tear tracks had been visible. _

_Suddenly, an old man had appeared on the other side of the pond asking why he had been so sad. Merlin had taken in the man's appearance. He had a little bit of white curly hair and a thick white beard. Rather like a cloud, Merlin had thought. He was of average height and build, wearing brown robes. They had looked slightly grand and expensive but not like that of Arthur's. Finally Merlin had reached a decision and that was that he could trust him. _

"_It's my friend. He's dying and I don't know how to save him." _

_Even Merlin could hear the sadness in his voice._

"_Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us." the man had announced. _

_Merlin then looked at the man confused. He had wisdom that could've rivalled Gaius'. In fact it was more like that of Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. "Who are you?" Merlin had asked._

"_I am Taliesin. I can help your friend." the man, Taliesin, had said. Merlin had then moved out of the way so he could help Arthur. Taliesin had turned out to be a sorcerer and when Merlin had gone back to the blondes side, he had started to look healthier. "There. He will be fine in a few hours. Now Emrys -"_

"_Wait! Why did you call me that?" Merlin had learned to be weary of people who call him by his druid name by this point. It usually proceeds something bad happening. "Our meeting has been spoke of for many decades. I have something I'd like to show you." Taliesin had announced while already walking away. Taking a quick glance back at Arthur, making sure he was fine, Merlin had then gone onto follow the elderly sorcerer._

_It had turned out that what Taliesin had wanted to show Merlin was the Crystal Cave. Merlin had looked into a crystal and images had started to appear in it. The servant turned his head away to look at Taliesin. He explained he'd seen something like this in the Crystal of Neahtid. Taliesin told Merlin that this is where it came from and he should look at the crystals and what they show. After a few minutes Merlin had agreed. The images were terrifying! They showed Morgana killing Uther. Merlin snapped his head away and when he had gone to talk to Taliesin, he was not there. Confused and scared, the young warlock had then returned to the princes side._

_Once Arthur had recovered, they had headed back to Camelot. This time it was Arthur talking, not Merlin. He was asking questions on how he just aches where he was shot and nothing else. Merlin just replied with it didn't pierce your chain mail properly and its just because of the impact. When Gauis and Merlin were eating supper, the ward had told the physician everything, when Taliesin was mentioned Gauis had been shocked. Merlin had asked why. Gauis explained to him that Taliesin was an old sorcerer who had died many years ago. That had left Merlin even more confused but he had more pressing matters. "What should we do with Morgana?" he had asked._

"_Nothing." When Merlin had looked ready to argue back, Gauis had gone onto explain how nothing has proved that the images will become true and trying to change something that they don't know will definatly happen could leave disastrous results. Merlin not convinced, went to get Arthur ready for the night._

_The next day as Merlin was getting Arthurs stuff ready for the day, the blonde had decided to show the raven-haired man his birthday gift for Morgana. It had been a plain boring dagger. Happy it wasn't the one he had seen in the cave, Merlin had mentioned she might not like it as women seem to prefer pretty, shiny things. He had then left to do his many chores. Unbeknownst to him, Arthur had started to think over his words. Merlins happiness was short-lived as at the birthday feast that night, Morgana unwrapped Arthurs present and held up an engraved dagger that was definatly not the one he had shown Merlin - it was the fatal one. Arthur had came upto him at the feast to thank him for his advice._

_That night Merlin had hid outside Morganas chambers. He saw her sneak out wearing a cloak with the hood up. Following her down the corridor, Merlin had made the torchs flames grow higher startling the seer so she had lost her footing and fell down the stone steps of the castle._

_The reactions that followed were that of grief. Gauis had explained that her brain had started to bleed and that she might not make it. Arthur, Gwen and Uther grieved while Merlin felt guilty as he had been the one to cause it. He had been torn between helping her so his friends would not suffer or let her die to stop worse events happening in the future. A shocking revelation had helped make the decision._

_One night, Merlin had been in his room and heard Uther and Gauis talking. Uther then went on to tell Gauis to do whatever he can to help her. That included magic. The physician had started to protest but the King had stopped him and explained that Morgana was not his ward but his daughter. He then had to leave and Gauis had went into Merlins room. Both were in shock._

_What followed was Uther having a chat with Merlin the day after about how Gauis looked to him as a son and how, if you love someone like that, you'd do anything for them. That led to Merlin giving in and using his magic to help Morgana who ended up living. Thinking that was it for now, Merlin had tried to forget what the crystals had shown him. The next night though, Merlin had trouble sleeping so he decided to make sure Morgana wasn't up to anything. He arrived to see her walking down the corridor to the Kings chambers. Concerned, Merlin followed and arrived just in time to stop Morgana killing Uther. The warlock watched, hidden, as Uther comforted Morgana - his attempted murderer. He then went back to bed._

END FLASHBACK

The servant had reached the kitchens, had got Prince Arthur's breakfast and reached his chambers by the time he had remembered everything. He walked into the room and put the tray on the table then walked over to the windows. Opening the curtains he shouted "Wakey wakey! Time to get up!" at the body on the bed. Arthur started opening his eyes but put an arm over them while he tried to adjust from complete darkness to a sudden blinding, yellow light bursting into the room. "How can you be so cheery in the morning?" he grumbled as he crawled out of bed over to the table where his breakfast waited.

"Well someone has to be. You certainly can't manage it." Merlin replied cheekily from his place by the wardrobe picking out a tunic and breeches for Arthur. Said prince threw a grape at Merlin's head. "Well," he started walking over to his servant. "you can take your unnatural cheeriness to the stables. My horses need cleaned out then you can head to the armoury. My armour need polished and sword needs sharpening. By then you should be more normal so you can come clean my chambers. Afterwards I'll give you more stuff to do. Got it?" he had said all this while Merlin was getting him dressed.

"Yes Sire." Merlin replied. Picking up the tray that had had food on it not long ago, Merlin left to start on his morning chores.

Once Merlin had gone, Arthur collapsed into his favourite chair. He ran a hand through his hair. He has been doing it a lot the past week. The prince was confused. Arthur has always said from the beginning that there was something about Merlin that he could never put a finger on. He now knows what that is - magic. Merlin, his clumsy manservant, his _friend! _is a sorcerer. When he had been knocked out last week by the poisoned arrow, Arthur could still hear. He had heard Merlin insulting him and then use magic. Another guy had came and used magic on him as well but that didn't bother him. The Merlin having magic part did! The blonde hadn't had much time to think about it afterwards as he was troubled by Morgana's injury but it was always there in the back of his mind. Only after Morganas miraculous recovery did he finally have time to think about it.

The strange events that always seemed to happen with Merlin around, how they always seemed to escape impossible situations, everything Arthur had once put down to luck had been Merlin. Come to think about it, he would bet anything that his servant had made the blue ball of light when he was getting the Mortieus flower and he had a part to play in Morgana's recovery. The frustrating thing was that he has always been told that magic was evil and anyone who possess' it must die. This new revelation contradicts it. Merlin hasn't got an ounce of evil in him. A butterfly is more evil then him! Not once has Arthur thought about killing him either. Not after he became conscious. In fact, Arthur would kill anyone who tried to hurt him! That is certain to the Prince. Did that make him a traitor then? Why hasn't he told Arthur yet? Did anyone else know? Arthur sighed. He will after talk to him about it soon. How soon? Even Arthur couldn't answer that. He heaved himself out of his chair and headed towards the door. There is a council meeting that, as Crowned Prince, he has to attend, no matter how much he wishes he didn't have to.

**A/N who liked it? Next chapter will be small and up hopefully tomorrow as it is finished. I've got a whole 9 chapters planned and will get better, i promise! once again, please review and check out my other story Birthday Surprise :D x**


	2. Distance

**A/N here it is chapter 2 :P it is only short but i promise the next chapters will be much better and longer! thank you to TechieSmile again as without her this would be missing a paragraph i totally forgot to put in :P i must admit, i'm quite shocked at the brilliant response i got from you guys on this story! thank you to Hagu who reviewed. this chapter is dedicated to you :) WARNING: slash might appear later on.  
>Disclaimer: i forgot to put it up last chapter but i own nothing except the spin i've put on the episode. BBC is the owner of Merlin. :)<strong>

A few days had passed and Arthur was still trying to figure out how to tell Merlin he knew his secret. There hadn't been many opportunities as Merlin was usually off doing his jobs for Arthur or Gauis. Whether Arthur admits it or not, he knows it is just an excuse. He just can't find the courage to. Instead, Arthur seems to be distancing himself from Merlin because he's worried about telling him. Talk about irony! He, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon - the biggest magic hater there is, is worried about telling a sorcerer he knows he has magic.

Merlin has noticed the Prince's odd behaviour, he's also noticed how they have been drifting apart. It's starting to worry him now. Has he done something to offend him? Thinking back over the past few days, he can't think of anything. He has been doing the same standard of work. If anything, he has improved. Worried, he decides to go visit Gwen.

Merlin knocked on the door. Opening slightly, a brown eye peeked through the gap. Seeming to notice it was Merlin, the door opened fully. A chocolate-coloured girl stood in the doorway, beaming.

"Merlin. What can I do for you?" she asked standing to the side, inviting him in.

"Hey Gwen." he said stepping in. "I don't suppose I could talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Sit." Gwen told him. "Now what's bothering you?"

Once Merlin had sat down, he began to explain about Arthur and him. Gwen being the friend she was, just sat and listened until he'd finished.

"Well?" Merlin had asked once he'd finished.

"Well what?" the maid asked, confused.

"Well, what should I do?" the raven-haired man replied, clearly frustrated.

"If you'd like my advice, I suggest you just leave it. It sounds to me as if he could be stressed out over something. He's done this before when stressed. It usually is over something minor and doesn't last long. If anything, Morgana's near death experience is starting to bother him. It's natural."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Gwen." he gave her a smile as he got up. Gwen gave him a reassuring smile in response as he left.

Meanwhile, the other young royal was still upset about the shocking news of her parentage. It had been almost a fortnight since she'd tumbled and banged her head which led to her finding out. Morgana was on her bed in her chambers, daydreaming about how Camelot's people would be if she was Queen. Rubbing her head she thought about how many things Uther doesn't know about that she does. Obviously they didn't know she could hear Gauis and _her father_ speaking when he revealed his dirty little secret! The worst thing is, when she had asked him to reveal to Camelot how much he loved her, he dismissed it as unimportant! That had been the final straw, she hates him now more then ever! The only good news is that she, the Lady Morgana, is a rightful heir to the throne! A sudden knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked looking at the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" even through the thick wood of the door, which muffled his voice, Morgana knew it was her father.

"Yes, of course." she answered, putting on a fake smile.

Uther smiled at her as he came in. He walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord?" the sorceress asked innocently.

"I'm just worried about you. Ever since your… accident, you have locked yourself up in here. I guess the two are linked?"

The last sentence was more like a question than a statement.

"Something like that, yes." Morgana walked over to the window as she answered and watched the people of Camelot going about their duties.

"I thought so. I understand it must have shook you up, as it did us all. Morgana, it was just very unfortunate. I'm sure it won't happen again. If you need anything, you know where I am."

With that he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, touched her head in a loving gesture and left the room. Morgana turned to see the door close. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had just put her head in her hands when there was another knock on the door. Sighing, she asked who was there. Arthur's voice had replied.

"Come in." Arthur smiled at her as he walked in.

"Can I talk to you? I don't know who else to turn to." he sounded desperate and, well, not Arthur.

"Of course."

**A/N i think that could be classed as a cliff-hanger? what does Arthur want to talk to Morgana about? Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow and please review.**


	3. Change of Heart

**A/N two chapters in one day. this was done and my beautiful beta asked whether or not im going to upload it today. i thought why not so here it is chapter 3! this is a lot longer and much better then chapter 2. i'm very proud of it so please tell me what you think and if you'd like slash or not. next chapter, if you'd like, will be the first to include slash. chapter 4 might be up tomorrow or day after :)  
>Disclaimer: don't own merlin. it is property of BBC. im just using the characters and this episode for fan purposes only :)<strong>

"_Of course."_

"Take a seat." Morgana gestured to the table and walked over to it as well. "How can I help the Almighty Arthur?"

Arthur chuckled a little. "I need advice." he stated nervously.

Morgana just stared at him. He took this as a sign to continue.

"What are your views on…. magic?"

Morgana looked shocked for a moment but managed to compose herself.

"Magic? Why do you want to know?"

Arthur breathed in deeply before continuing.

"I think maybe my father might be wrong. I believe he has been hurt badly at some point by sorcerery and that has lead to his beliefs. Also you can't forget all the attacks we have experienced from sorcerers but what if the good ones are too scared to use it? What if we only see the ones who use it for evil because they aren't scared and are hungry for power too much to care? What if magic is like a sword; the weapon is only evil in the hands of an evil user?" once he started he could not stop.

Morgana was, naturally, speechless. It stayed like that for a few minutes and Arthur had started getting restless.

"Morgana!" he shouted when he couldn't take it anymore.

"What? I'm sorry…it's just…you really believe that?" her voice had an edge of desperation to it and also…hope.

"Yes. I do. Do you?"

"Yes. I have done so for some time. Although Uther would have me flogged if he found out." The last sentence was spat out as if it were poison on her tongue.

"Morgana, I honestly believe something bad has happened to him for him to hate it so much. He's never been like that with anything else. Well, he has. Remember my dear stepmother, the beautiful Lady Katrina? No one was allowed to call her a troll! Although, that did have magic involved."

The air had cleared of tension at the reminder of the troll. Morgana laughed at that. She laughed like she use to when they were younger. She laughed like she hasn't done since her dreams came true, before it progressed to magic and most certainly before she met Morgause.

"Yes. She was lovely wasn't she? I do regret not giving her skin care tips though." she made her face look like she was regretful which made Arthur laugh. Then she turned serious again.

"What do you think happened to him to hate magic so much?"

Arthur took a fancy in watching his feet at the question. Then he answered. He gave an answer that will change Morgana's views.

"I don't know. I heard one thing though. Remember the warrior, Morgause?"

"Yes." she answered slightly weary.

"Well, she told me that I was conceived using magic and my mother died as a consequence. They were both desperate for a child, my father an heir but my mother a child. Father denied it though and Merlin said she was lying. I'm grateful he was there. If he hadn't been then, I wouldn't have listened to my father and… well let's just say I would be King as a result of my actions." he shivered as he remembered that night. Morgana on the other hand looked shocked and slightly scared.

"I honestly don't know though." Not once had Arthur looked up while speaking. Morgana felt sympathy crawl into her heart as she looked at her half-brother.

Standing up, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, not out of false pretence but in genuine compassion. He leaned into the touch.

"Arthur. Look at me." she said gently.

He looked into her eyes.

"If this is the case then it explains everything. It explains how he hates magic so much but I believe that if he knew your mother would die, he would never have gone through with it. As much as he loves you, he didn't have you back then. No-one can deny how much he, and still does, loves Ygraine."

Morgana could not believe she had just stuck-up for Uther but she believes every word she had just said and if that is the reason why he hated sorcerery so much then, if she was in his position, she wouldn't have gone about it any differently. Arthur sighed then. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Why did you want to know anyway. I mean, about the magic?" the seer asked, curious.

"I… Morgana you cannot tell a soul, dead or alive, what I'm about to tell you." he gave her one of his famous if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-then-you're-dead looks.

She nodded as a promise.

"I believe that someone I know has magic. In fact, I know they have. They aren't evil though. That is something I swear by on my mothers grave."

Arthur looked at the window and suddenly jumped up as he realised he'd been talking to Morgana for far too long.

"Listen, I've got training to go get ready for. Please don't tell anyone what I've told you."

"I won't."

The young Prince smiled at her before running out of the door.

"See you at dinner." she shouted at his retreating form.

The sorceress was left with a lot to think about. Arthur didn't believe magic was evil. If what Arthur had said about Ygraine turned out to be true, then Uther has every reason to hate it and she sympathises with the lonely man. In truth all Morgana feels is guilt and sadness. She also feels betrayed by Morgause and wonders why she told Arthur all that which almost led to him killing their father. She tried killing both of them as well without knowing the full truth. She'd gone along with Morgause and listened to her when, in actual fact, she didn't know that much about her. She's her sister but Arthur is her brother and he always has been. The difference is, that it is true now.

And Uther. Uther has always been like a father to the young seer. Ever since her father had died. He has cared for her and loved her… and her he.

The talk with Arthur has changed everything. Looking out of the window, the sorceress realised it would be dark in a few hours. She is suppose to meet with Morgause in the woods at dusk. She will not go though.

Suddenly she resents her. In fact, she resents the person she's allowed herself to become. No more! Morgana promises, at this very moment, that she will be the person she use to be and try and control her magic some other way.

Wait! Arthur said he knows another sorcerer. Maybe she could find them. At that moment, Gwen came to help her pick out something to wear for dinner in a couple of hours with her family because that's what Uther and Arthur are. They set about looking through all her gowns and then when they picked a deep red one, they started getting her ready. After all, girls need time to get ready. she thought to herself.

()()()()()

Merlin was walking down the corridor when he saw Prince Arthur rushing out of Lady Morgana's chambers. If he looked in the mirror, he would see confusion written all over his face. Why was Arthur in Morgana's chambers when he should be heading to get ready for training? Realising he should be there waiting for him, he ran after his master and managed to catch up with him.

"Hey." he greeted breathlessly.

"_Mer_lin! Shouldn't you be waiting for me in my chambers." it was more a statement then a question.

"Shouldn't you have been heading towards them earlier than this instead of being in Lady Morgana's chambers?" Merlin replied back.

"It's none of your business! Why are you late?" Arthur snapped back.

"It's none of your business." the raven-haired warlock used the Prince's words on him but added a mischievous tone while saying them implying he'd been up to something he hadn't.

Arthur didn't know though but he'd want to.

On cue the blonde shot out "Fine! We were talking, you know, it's what people who are close do. Now. Where were you?" they had reached his chambers by now.

They walked in and Merlin started getting Arthur into his chain mail and armour before replying.

"If you must know, I was cleaning out your horses and by the time I was finished I stunk and was covered in horse dung! So, as I had time to myself for once, I decided to take a bath so I wouldn't be making _my_ clean floors we are standing on, dirty. There! You're ready. Better get going. Don't want to be late, do we?" he finished with his signature smile.

Arthur glared at him for a full minute before turning and striding out of the room, calling over his shoulder for his servant to have a bath ready for when he returns.

Of course I will. I spend more time in here than my own room! Merlin thought.

The warlock decided to rest for five minutes before starting to get the bath ready. He sat down in Arthur's favourite chair knowing Arthur would kill him if he knew. That made him enjoy it all the more!

()()()()()

When darkness settled over Camelot, everyone who lives in the castle were in bed and that includes the resident seer; Lady Morgana.

Sticking to the promise she made herself, she was not sneaking out to meet Morgause. She is very happy about it. Dinner had been very pleasant and she is going to make sure life as a whole will be like that.

Meanwhile the sorceress who played a significant part in changing Morgana is waiting in the Darkling Woods non the wiser of her sisters change of heart. The evil sorceress had been waiting since midnight and, judging by the position of the moon, it is now roughly two o'clock in the morning. There hasn't been any indication that proves she is about to come. Morgause sighs and starts heading back to her hide out in Cenred's Kingdom.

Maybe she isn't well today or couldn't get out the castle. Morgana wouldn't miss our meetings. She'd never betray my trust. I'll wait for tomorrow night. I'll ask her what happened then. She mused to herself while riding swiftly out of the woods.


	4. Sisters no more

**A/N sorry this is later then i said it would be. my beta hasn't been well and i haven't been well since yesterday. chapter 5 might be up by the end of the week im hoping but i need to write it. anyway, when i started writing this chapter i was debating whether or not to have slash and with a couple of reviews and chat with my beta it is decided: SLASH. if you don't like im sorry. it won't focus heavily on slash i promise as there is a plotline. it will be there but in small amounts although this one focuses on it :)  
>OMG who watched saturdays merlin? i was crying! Uthers dead and i was so upset! long live King Arthur! i'll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter.<br>disclaimer: don't own Merlin-bbc does although one can dream**

Merlin woke up confused. Last night he had done his usual routine of, once being dismissed, hiding behind something with a clear view of Morgana's chambers, then following her to wherever she was sneaking off to. Last night though, she hadn't. In fact, at dinner she had been the same Morgana that he had first met, that he was friends with.

Also, when she looked at Arthur and especially Uther, she looked, dare he say it -guilty. Could this have something to do with the chat her and Arthur had last night? Oh. He almost forgot one of the most important details. She _smiled_ at _him_. The Lady Morgana had smiled at Merlin. Yes it was awkward but it was with kindness behind it and definitely guilt. Merlin _really_ needs to speak with Arthur about that chat he'd had with Morgana. Pronto!

When Arthur was eating his breakfast Merlin jad asked Arthur about what he and Morgana had talked about.

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked, frustrated.

"She seemed different towards me. I can't explain how, she just did. Was it me you were talking about? Is it the reason why you have been distancing yourself from me? I won't stop asking until you tell me!" with that, Merlin sat down next to Arthur and crossed his arms in a likeliness to the Prince, it was unnerving.

Sighing, the Prince in question got up and started to pace.

"Merlin." he started looking at the warlock. "I don't know how to tell you this. So I'll answer your questions first. No, not exactly. She didn't know it was about you but it was about you." when Merlin looked ready to breath fire, the blonde haired warrior held his hand up. "Let me finish! Yes it is about the reason why I'm distancing myself but I don't mean to. I'm just…nervous."

"About what? Why are talking about me?" Merlin exploded.

"Please just listen to me." Arthur pleaded which was so out of character that he listened. Taking a deep breath which was meant to calm his nerves but did nothing, Arthur finally admitted to Merlin what he knows. "I know you're a sorcerer."

"What…that…that's impossible! Me, sorcerer? As if…I mean come on. What?" Merlin spluttered, terrified.

"Merlin I won't tell anyone. I promise. You mean too much to me. I wouldn't risk losing you." A faint blush found his golden cheeks and settled there.

Merlin did nothing but stare at him. It was too much. Arthur knew. He knew about his magic yet he isn't telling anyone, he said Merlin means to much to him. What does that mean? Did Arthur possibly like him, Merlin? Could his dreams be coming true or is this a dream? He came here wondering what he said to Morgana…wait! Arthur told Morgana this but he didn't say it was Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice ran through his head snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking at the warrior in front of him, Merlin couldn't help but realise how nervous he looked. The most powerful person in all of Albion looks worried because he told Merlin he knows his secret. Surely it should be Merlin the most worried? He is the warlock after all! Either way, Merlin couldn't help but feel slightly turned on at the sight.

"Merlin please say something?" Arthur pleaded.

"How long?" Merlin finally managed to choke out.

"When I was knocked out a fortnight ago. I could still hear everything and I heard you use your magic."

"What! You've known for two weeks! Yet you didn't tell me!"

Two weeks he has known and didn't tell him. Merlin has no idea why it bothered him. It just did. Saying that had made Arthur lose his temper though.

"You're shouting at me because I didn't tell you I knew! What about you not telling ME! Three and a half years Merlin! I found out by chance!"

"Do you blame me?" Merlin was now on his feet. "I think it should be pretty obvious why I couldn't tell you. You're the son of the ultimate magic-hater, Uther Pendragon! You would've killed me!" this stopped Arthur.

How could he not have known. Merlin had been scared. Once Arthur knew him though, he would never have dreamed of killing Merlin. Surely he knew that, shouldn't he?

"Merlin. I might have killed you the first few months that I knew you but I didn't know you properly then. Once I did, I would've, and still will, protect you with my life. I thought you knew that." Arthur said it with hurt tracing his words.

Merlin was shocked at his friend's words and the vulnerability he was showing. He also felt slightly guilty at hearing the hurt in his tone.

"Of course I know. It's just, you would've had to choose between your father or me and I thought why would you choose me? I mean, I'm just an idiotic servant." they both laughed at the use of words he used at the end.

"You are much more then that. You are _my_ idiotic servant!" Arthur put emphasis on the word my and Merlin shivered, not in fright but because he liked the possessiveness that laced the word.

Smiling he nodded. "Yours." he agreed.

Arthur smiled back. It was then they realised how close they were. There were mere inches separating them. At the same time, they both got rid of the inches as their lips became one. It stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they started moving. It was gentle and loving. They only stopped when they needed breath. Foreheads rested against the other while blue eyes started into blue eyes and heart rates quickened as one. It was perfect.

"I should be going to a council meeting soon." Arthur mumbled on Merlin's lips.

"Hmmm." was the reply.

Arthur gave him a quick peck on the lips and murmured "Come on." Merlin sighed and moved against his own will.

While he helped get Arthur ready Merlin asked "Will we be talking about my magic more?"

"Yes. I have a few questions. Don't worry. I know you won't hurt anyone. I'm just curious." he gave Merlin a reassuring smile. Merlin smiled back.

"Thank you. For being so good about this, I mean. It really means a lot."

"It's no problem. Although you do have to something for me. Nothing bad though."

"What is it?" Merlin asked slightly wary and rightly so as Arthur told him what he needed to do; clean out my horses, tidy my chambers, the usual.

"I thought you said one thing and nothing bad!" the servant exclaimed.

"It is one thing. Your job! Well I suppose from your point of view it is bad." with a mischievous smile and a quick kiss on his cheek, he strode out of the room.

"Stupid royal prat! Stupid royal prat who I happen to love!" he thought. "stupid royal prat who happens to love me and knows my secret but won't kill me."

Merlin started to smile like a lunatic. It was only then that he realised he still doesn't know why Arthur talked to Morgana. They're talking tonight so he'll ask again then. With that, the Prince's boyfriend set off to do his endless list of chores.

()()()()()

It was now dusk and the Lady Morgana was sneaking off to meet with Morgause. To say she was nervous was the understatement of the century. All day Morgana had been fretting over this moment and what to say. She decided on the whole truth no matter what the consequences. Morgana arrived but Morgause was not yet there.

It was a nerve-wracking five minutes before Morgana heard the unmistakable noise of horses hooves, breaking twigs and the scurrying of animals. She took a deep breath before turning around coming face to face with her sister.

"Morgana! It's good to see you. I was so worried about you last night sister." Morgause said rushing to Morgana, concern covering every feature of her face and in her actions.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look it. You're paler then usual. Why didn't you come last night sister?"

"I talked with Arthur yesterday." Morgana started apprehensively.

"Go on." Morgause was worried now.

"There was a lot of things said and…I want to be by his side. I want him as King. I believe in him. I hate the person I've turned out to be. I want Uther,_ my father,_ to be King and die of old age. I vow to protect them until death takes me. _They_ are my family!" her confidence grew while speaking but faltered under the look of pure betrayal and hatred etched on Morgause's face.

"You what?" she snarled out.

Morgana stood her ground. After all, she is a Pendragon.

"You heard me. I want no more to do with you."

"How can you do this to me? I'm your sister -"

"And Arthur, my brother and Uther my father! They were long before you turned up!" Morgana was losing her temper now.

A short temper seems to be a common trait in the Pendragon family. Morgause on the other hand had a murderous glare directed at Morgana.

"And! They'd kill you if they knew what you really are!"

"Arthur wouldn't! That's what we talked about, magic. He believes differently! Also, with the reason I have fore my father's hatred of magic, I would be the exact same!" the seer spat out.

Morgause was outraged.

"You're a sorceress! You belong with me! You'd turn your back on your own kin? Who are you because you are not my sister!"

"Yes I would turn my back if it meant standing by my family and no I am not! I am Lady Morgana who loves her real family. When you arrived, my life went to ruins! I don't like the person I became. It was a double of you!"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me! You were poisoned and I saved you!" the evil sorceress reminded her.

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't know you." Morgana countered. "Merlin was torn by doing it but he needed to save Camelot and I applaud him for that amount of loyalty." and she meant it.

Thinking about how much Merlin resents her brought tears to her eyes. It was the final straw for Morgause though.

"Very well! Go back to your family. Your brother and your father who, might I add, will kill you if he knew you properly without batting an eyelid. Go back to the interfering servant. Mark my words Morgana. This isn't the last time you will see me. I will destroy Camelot and you along with it!" With that final promise, the blonde sorceress straddled her horse and started heading the way she came. She looked over her shoulder to where Morgana was still standing.

"We are sisters no more."

It was a few minutes more until Morgana could move. While walking back to Camelot she only had two thoughts; I need to tell Arthur and Merlin and when will Morgause strike? By the time she got to her chambers, she was too exhausted, mentally as well as physically. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the feathery pillow. The last thought she had was that she needs to tell Arthur everything tomorrow and hopefully her and Merlin could start trying to repair their broken friendship. She will do whatever it takes for that to happen.

()()()()()

While the two sisters were having their argument, another discussion was going on. True to his word, Arthur let Merlin discuss his magic.

"Soooo, what do you want to know?"

Merlin felt as though he should be nervous as that's what he's like whenever he's imagined this but he was quite the opposite. He was laid cuddled into his golden-skinned prince tracing lazy circles on his chest.

"Well I know and understand why you didn't tell me but I was wondering if anyone else knew?" Arthur was trying to get the questions that had been bugging him ever since he found out, answered.

"Just three. My mother, obviously, Gauis, he's the reason I came in the first place. My mother and him are old friends and she thought he could help guide me. Lancelot -"

"LANCELOT! Why does he know?"

Jealousy made itself known to the Prince for the very first time at the mention of the former Knight's name.

"Yes he knows because he saw me use magic. I thought he couldn't see me but I was wrong. It was when he defeated the Griffin as magic could only destroy it."

Merlin felt quite happy knowing that his boyfriend was jealous.

It was then he realised he'd missed someone out. "Oh. Will knew." his happiness faded a little at the memory of his dead friend.

Arthur must have sensed it as he pulled him in closer and started stroking his hair.

"Do you feel guilty because he took the blame?" Merlin did nothing but nod against his side. Soft lips touched his head. "It's not your fault. He was dying and his final action was that of a Knight's. He protected you to the end and Will had a good heart. You should be happy you knew him and I am honoured to have met him once." Arthur spoke with such sincerity that Merlin smiled.

"Anymore questions? The warlock asked after a few moments of silence. Arthur pondered this for a minute. "Not at the moment. Have you?"

"A couple. Why did you go to Morgana to talk? That confuses me."

"I just wanted to know what she thought of magic that's all." Arthur explained.

"But…why?" Merlin was still slightly confused and a small part of him was screaming he doesn't trust you, he doesn't trust you! As if he could hear, Arthur reassured Merlin.

"I do trust you. One hundred percent I just wanted to know I wasn't alone in my beliefs."

"I believe you." he smiled at his love before putting his head back on his chest.

"I have another question."

"Anything you ask, I'll answer."

"Aren't you scared?"

Arthur leaned back so he could look into his boyfriends eyes.

"Why would I be? Wait a minute. How powerful are you?" how Arthur failed to think of that question is a mystery. Maybe because Merlin is a clumsy idiot. He thought to himself.

"I'm the most powerful warlock to ever live. I could move objects before I could talk. I could take down Camelot with one word if I wanted to. As well as that, I am also a dragonlord. Balinor is my father. The dragon is still alive by the way. He's on strict orders to not attack Camelot so you needn't worry yourself."

Merlin had not once stopped the gentle caressing of the sculpted chest. If he had looked up, he would've seen shock all over Arthur's face.

"Merlin."

"Hmmm."

"Remind me to never to dump you." Merlin chuckled.

"I wouldn't let you even if you tried." Merlin gave Arthur his most serious look.

The ever-brave Prince gulped under the intense gaze. It was only when Merlin yawned that they realised how late it was.

"We should sleep." and without waiting for a reply from Arthur, Merlin whispered a couple of words of the Old Religion and the candles went out just as the fire grew larger so it wouldn't burn out over night.

"Night." the younger male gave the elder one a quick kiss before snuggling further under the warm blankets and closer to Arthur.

"Night." the blonde murmured still shocked at how powerful Merlin revealed he is and the display of magic. He finally managed to quiet his thoughts enough to sleep. Both boys slept, not knowing what events tomorrow had planned for them.

**A/N did you enjoy it? i really enjoyed writing this and quite proud of it. the morgana/morgause part was hard. i answered Arthurs questions from chapter 1 as well :P what will Arthur and Merlins reactions be to Morganas confession. will Merlin forgive Morgana and what is Morgause planning? please review and tell me what you think. it will give me energy and a boost to write quicker :P Tori x**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**A/N chapter 5 is here! this is my longest yet but im still not good so it might not be my best. although it is one of my favorites :D this is where the plot really starts rolling, i think ;) thank you once again to my beta TechieSmile.  
>Disclaimer: of course i own Merlin! i own the boxsets and the magazine! alright i dont own the real thing. BBC is the rightful owner lucky people.<strong>

The first beams of light burst through the gaps in the drapes rousing the resident warlock. Grumbling about five more minutes, the ivory-skinned male turned onto his other side, his arm draping itself across something hard and warm that is definatly not his lousy excuse of a bed. Forcing one eye open, he saw a golden, sculpted chest. Memories of yesterday crashed down onto his mind; Arthur saying he knows about his magic, he loves him, the kiss and last nights chat. A wide grin plastered itself on his face. He then remembered he has to get his new boyfriend his breakfast. His grin turned into a grimace. Merlin heaved himself out of the embrace of _his_ Prince and quickly and quietly got dressed and snuck out of his masters chambers. If anyone had spotted him well, he'd rather not think about it. All the while, the Crowned Prince had not once stirred. Merlin smiled. While Arthur's awake, he's very alert but once he's down for the night, that's it! He thought.

While Merlin was down in the kitchens getting breakfast for them, the tanned male finally stirred. He opened his eyes slowly so the light wouldn't bother them as much. Looking to his side, the one Merlin slept on, he realised it was vacant. A low groan escaped his lips. It was just a dream, the blonde thought. Of course it was! Why would Merlin have any reason to love him! Sighing he sat up. The happiness that had come with such a vivid dream, it convinced him it was real, died and was replaced with misery.

In the exact moment his mood had dropped, the door opened revealing a beaming Merlin carrying breakfast for two. Not realising that the Prince was awake and watching him, Merlin tip-toed over to the table and placed the tray down. Turning around, he almost jumped out of his skin at seeing Arthur awake. "Crying out loud! You couldn't make some sort of noise to indicate you're awake could you!" Even though he yelled it in his fright, there was only fondness in his tone.

"Sorry." Arthur replied getting out of bed. His voice sounded dead with misery. He hoped Merlin wouldn't notice but of course even his hope bails on him at times. "What's wrong?" The servant's voice held as much concern as his face showed.

"Doesn't matter." Of course Arthur would brush it off.

"Yes it does." When the Prince did nothing but stare at his food and pick at some toast, Merlin started to worry. He seemed so happy when he left even if he was asleep. Crouching down in front of Arthur, Merlin tried to get an answer out of him again. "Baby, look at me and tell me what's bothering you." while he said it, a long-fingered hand had placed itself on a strong knee. When his brain registered that Merlin had called him baby and has his hand on his knee, he looked into azure eyes that were filled with concern. "You called me baby?" Arthur was now confused. He was now wondering whether yesterday was a dream or had happened. If it was real, where was Merlin when he awoke? Merlin's next words answered his thoughts. "Well, yeah. I mean if you don't like it I could call you babe or honey or-" his rambling was cut off as lips silenced him by crashing onto his. Merlin started kissing back and pulled back when his legs really started aching. Instead of walking over to another chair, he climbed on Arthur's lap. Putting his arms around the blondes neck, he resumed the kissing. When they stopped again, it was because Arthur needed air. "So last night was real?" the statement came out breathless.

"Yes." Merlin drew the word out confused. "Why? Did you think it wasn't?"

"Well, yeah. I woke up and you weren't there so I thought it was just one really vivid dream." Arthur looked away while speaking as he didn't want Merlin seeing the pain the thought caused. Obviously Merlin knew him far too well now. "Aww. Was the all powerful Arthur Pendragon worried I wasn't his boyfriend because I had gone for food." Merlin teased while explaining his absence.

"Haha. So what if I was?"

"I think it's cute." The warlock smiled at him. Arthur smiled back.

"Thanks. Now I know we're a couple now but it has to be kept secret." they both frowned at the truth. Of course it has to be secret! Uther would have Merlin's head for 'seducing' his son, never mind magic. Arthur's suppose to have a wife that would politically benefit Camelot and produce heirs! "Which means," Arthur's voice cut through his musings. "you need to do all your chores like usual." He thought for a moment before adding. "WITHOUT magic!"

"Well if you want me to do my chores like usual then I will use magic." Merlin pointed out. Seriously, Arthur sets him that many chores that magic is the only way he can complete them all in time!

"Well you can start doing them differently then." he smirked at his lover while he groaned.

"Yes _Sire!"_ The warlock said Sire as if it was disrespectful. He had picked up the tray from off the table and had ran out the room before he could be hit with whatever object was in reach of the Prince.

Arthur was left chuckling and realised he still wasn't dressed. Muttering about useless servants that he happens to love, he dressed himself. When he was putting on his boots, the noise of his door opening grabbed his attention. He picked the nearest object up and proceeded to throw it until he saw his guest was the Lady Morgana. She glanced from his face to the vase in his raised hand and back. Noticing this, Arthur put the object back and blushed slightly. "There was no knock so I thought it was Merlin." he explained sheepishly. Morgana nodded in understanding. "Can I help you?" Arthur asked. It was then he noticed how nervous she seemed. Walking closer he noticed she looked tired and frightened. "Did you have another nightmare?" his voice was full of sympathy.

Morgana laughed humourlessly. "Something like that." Arthur gestured to the table for her to sit as he sat down himself. "No I need to stand." Arthur was getting more confused and worried with every second that passes. This was not Morgana. "I need to tell you something and I will understand if you hate me afterwards as I hate myself." Morgana was already close to tears.

"Morgana, what…I don't understand." Arthur was definatly scared.

"Just please listen." Taking a deep breath she started telling him everything.

"I'm a sorceress and a seer." she watched his face closely. A mixture of emotions flashed across his eyes; shock, confusion and…relief.

"Okaaay. Is that it? Morgana do you not remember what we talked about only a few days ago? I'm fine with sorcery." he explained. She gave a timid but guilty smile at his words.

"I know but that isn't it. It is a main reason for everything I'm about to tell you but not all of it. I don't know any easy way of telling you all of this so I guess I'll start form where it all began to get out of hand." Arthur decided to stay quiet for her to explain. "Morgause. She's my sister." Arthur was shocked. What did she have to do with anything? As if reading his mind, Morgana explained. "We met up not long after you came back from her challenge. She explained to me that she could help me with my magic. The nightmares, they were the start of it. They had started coming true. Magic followed not long after. Morgause explained how she was trained by the High Priests and Priestess' of the Old Religion since she was a child. I ended up trusting her. I wasn't alone anymore. That was what I told myself. That was all I wanted. I never questioned her motives at the beginning like I should've done. If I did…nothing would've happened." She paused for breath. Arthur looked the same as he had done when she started. That didn't comfort her, it only made her more terrified. Screaming inside Arthur was, she betrayed us! She was siding with Morgause all along! His emotions were fighting within his heart. Still, he said nothing. Morgana had started talking again. "Eventually she explained how Uther was wrong with his war against magic. I already knew this but she ended up turning me against him completely. Eventually she got it into my head that you were no different." Tears streaked down her face now like rain on a window. "Morgause told me that the only chance we'll ever have at peace is if you were both…dead." Morgana's voice broke on the last word. Arthur's heart broke. "By now I trusted her judgment. She was my sister, my own flesh and blood, the only living relative I knew about. Why would she use me? Anyway, I ended up helping her in her schemes. Part of me was upset at what I was doing but that part had grown as small as a dwarf is to a mountain. Nine out of ten times I had an internal battle with myself. I always lost.

That changed though. When there was that spell on Camelot that made everyone sleep, I was immune because Morgause placed the spell on _me!_ I was the source. It did scare me. I was suppose to kill Uther as soon as I had the chance. I couldn't though. When you and Merlin turned up, it comforted me that you were there. Merlin, he was suspicious of me. I didn't know it at the time but I guess he had been for a while. I only realised when you had gone to fight on your own. He persuaded me to take a drink. It was poisoned. Merlin poisoned it. I could tell he was upset by it though. It was the only way to save Camelot. Thinking back now, I don't hold it against him. He was doing the right thing. Something I wasn't." Relieving the memory really got her upset. Arthur was shocked and hurt. It started showing on his face and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He forced them away. Morgana betrayed them and Merlin, he knew. He helped save Camelot from Morgana because he knew what she planned. Of course he knew! He's a sorcerer himself. Arthur still said nothing but he was now scared to hear the rest. "Morgause saved me. The year I was missing, I was with Morgause. Once I had recovered from the poison, she started teaching me magic. By then I was with her one-hundred percent. I did a lot of horrible stuff when I returned. I was behind Uther losing his mind and the immortal army. It was really Merlin who defeated them. He never let me out of his sight afterwards. He always stopped our plans before any real damage could happen. For that I am eternally grateful. I regret it all now. I regret meeting Morgause, for believing her. I hate losing Merlin's trust. I despise who I had turned out to become. I almost killed everyone I love because I was scared and alone and Morgause was there. My last attempt on Uther's life was after my head injury. I found out that I am his biological daughter. I was so upset that he lied and wouldn't explain to the people. I'm sorry Arthur. I know that will upset you, that he betrayed your mother. I honestly aren't trying to turn you against him I just…I dunno. I want to tell you because I can't handle it any longer!" Morgana was now hysterical and objects started shaking in there places but the seer didn't notice. Arthur was rendered speechless. Here was a person like a sister…wait! _His sister! _(I'll deal with father later. he thought) explaining how she was corrupted by Morgause that she tried killing them…him. He was having a battle with himself.

Part of him was angry at her betrayal. He wanted to kill her, to make her suffer for her actions. It proved that his, their, father was right in some respects. Magic can corrupt even the most kindest souls. Except Merlin. The other part felt nothing but sympathy for her. That part was registering how upset she is at what she'd done. She has never been like this. That seemed punishment enough, she'd have to live what she tried doing for the rest of her life. Hell, she probably wants to die. She'd been taken advantage of by her own sister, someone she felt she could trust. Would he have done differently in her shoes? No, maybe not. He couldn't imagine how she must've felt and is feeling. Ultimately, it all comes down to the fact she wanted someone else to help and give her reassurance that she was safe. As angry and hurt as he felt, Arthur knew where she was coming from and believed that Morgana regretted it all. Standing up, he walked to his sister. Her eyes widened as he came closer and when he reached out she flinched back in terror but when she realised he was hugging her, she clung to his tunic balling her eyes out with a constant 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Arthur held her while she cried trying to hold back his own tears once again. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

It was an hour later until she managed to get some sort of control on herself. They had moved to the bed by then. Morgana looked up into Arthur's eyes. She was confused by his reaction. She said as much to him. Arthur looked into her eyes, not once stopping the gentle stroking of her arms. "You looked destroyed by your own actions. That's something I couldn't stand to see. Yes I am really angry and upset at your betrayal but I can see no-one feels it as much as you do. Your loneliness and confusion and terror were used to Morgause's advantage. She used you. I understand you must have felt some sort of resentment to our fathers actions and the lies about your real parentage but we love you and if anyone can change his views on magic it will be you by telling the truth, I will always be here for you just promise me you'll remember that and not do anything like this again." Arthur spoke with such sincerity that Morgana never once thought about not promising him that one thing. "Good. Now, what changed your mind?"

"the talk we had. It gave me hope and a reason to understand our fathers hatred. It made me open my eyes to what I'd become., what I was losing. What I lost." Morgana explained. Arthur had no doubt she was talking about Merlin when she said she'd lost.

"Explain to Merlin and give him time. Prove to him you mean your words of no harm against us and he'll end up forgiving you."

"I don't think so. It's long gone." Morgana was starting to cry again.

"No-one knows him better then me. I spend almost twenty-four hours, seven days a week with him." he gave a reassuring smile as she cuddled further into his embrace.

"I s'pose." she mumbled against his chest. She felt sleep overpower her until Arthur asked a question that she forget to explain. "What are you doing with Morgause?"

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you! How could I forget? I met her last night to tell her how I am feeling now and who I want to support. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She said she'll attack and she will! She's working with Cenred, Arthur!" Morgana was once again hysterical, this time in fright.

"Alright, alright. Morgana, calm down!" he eventually got her to settle down enough to talk. "We'll figure something out. I won't let them take Camelot."

"But Arthur we ca-" Morgana was cut off with someone walking in.

Merlin was walking down the corridors to Arthur's chambers after an unpleasant talk with the King. Arthur was late for a council meeting so Merlin had to find him. He walked into his chambers with a lecture ready to roll off his tongue but froze at the sight his eyes fell on; Arthur cuddling a very scary looking Morgana. Morgana looked like she'd been crying. Merlin was now very suspicious. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Close the door and get over here." Arthur told him. Merlin did as he was told, for once. The council meeting can wait a bit longer. He walked to the end of the bed but didn't sit. He raised an eyebrow at the siblings very much like Gauis. Taking this as a cue to explain Arthur told him "Morgana's told me everything." Merlin stared from one Pendragon to the next. He decided to keep his eyes on Morgana. She told Arthur…everything. What's everything? Morgana must have some sort of mind-reading ability or just knows people far too well because she answered his thoughts. "I told him about my dreams, my magic and my…betrayal." she looked away from Merlin on the last word, to ashamed to. Merlin had now raised both eyebrows in surprise. He needs to spend less time with Gauis. "You what?" Disbelief clear in his voice.

"She told me she has attempted to kill father and I on several occasions and made my father, sorry, our father lose his mind. You've stopped her and Morgause every time." Merlin could feel his eyes packing up some stuff ready to leave his sockets. Obviously she must have told him as there was no way he could know about any of that. "Wow. Wait a minute! How come you're cuddling her then? She's your attempted assassin." Merlin asked thinking he's in an alternate universe that is more messed up then this one!

"Can you not see she is destroyed by her own actions? She was taken advantage of by Morgause when she was at her most vulnerable, Merlin." The Prince told him separately trying to get him to believe them.

"Don't bother Arthur. He has every reason to not believe me. I once told him I was sorry for my actions but was lying at the time. Merlin, this time I really do mean it. Arthur told me he doesn't believe that magic is evil. Morgause and I no longer class ourselves as sisters as I told her I wanted Arthur and my father, not her. Please if you give me another chance, I will not lose your trust. I promise! Even if it takes a year or ten, I will keep trying to gain it and try and salvage at least a quarter of what friendship we had as that would mean everything to me. Please?" Morgana's voice matched what the warlock could see in her eyes; honesty and pleading. He would like to regain what friendship they had shared as it was amazing but his trust in her was broken. When he explained to her what he was thinking, she could've jumped through the ceiling in joy. "Thank you Merlin, thank you! I am so, so, sooo sorry for everything. I truly am." Merlin couldn't help but smile at the Princess. The old her was already breaking through. The only thing he needed to know about was "Morgause?" he said the name as a question. Arthur quickly repeated what he had been told only a few moments ago. "Well what are you going to do?" Merlin asked imagining the worst.

"We're going to need to fight but father will need to know what's happening which means…"

"…I'll have to tell him the truth." Morgana finished for him. She had already planned on it. Both boys gave her sad smiles. It won't be pleasant. She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it but it needs to be done. Where is he?"

"Oh yeah! He sent me to tell you, you are late for a council meeting. They'll still be waiting," Merlin announced remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. This morning has been very eventful. Well lets go tell him." The blonde climbed off the bed and headed to the door with Merlin on his heels.

"You're coming with me?" the raven-haired witch asked.

"Course we are!" the boys said in unison. Morgana smiled getting off the bed and joining them at the door. As one, they all went to give Uther the biggest shock of his life and all hoping that, for once, he would listen.

**A/N so did you like it? what did you think of Morgana telling Arthur? i almost cried writing that which is rare but then again i am emotionally attached to Merlin :P what did you think of Arthurs reaction? i think he would've done that if this had happened also Merlin reaction to her good enough? please review :D Uther comes next chapter :O also put up a one-shot inspired by one of my cats if you're interested ;P**


	6. Alliance

**A/N Boo! Hey guys. I did not fall off the Earth. Sorry this is a late update. For one, I didn't begin writing this until almost a week after posting chapter 5. Another thing is that my beta and friend TechieSmile hasn't been well and busy so hasn't been able to do the beta'ing. This is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine although i think (hopefully) there isn't many.  
>A few things have happened lately. One: Sir Percival (Tom Hooper) RT'd me on twitter! :O Two: my 15 yr old brother is watching Merlin right from the begining. I've done well espcially since almost 4 month old shuts up when it son. :P Three: today Katie McGrath (Morgana) followed AND tweeted me :O happy happy happy! :P now i'll shut up and let you read.<br>Disclaimer: don't own Merlin. If i did, Merlin would not have left Arthur in the bath scene on Servant of Two Masters (Arthurs boob twitched!) random. :P**

Uther was just about to send some guards to go find Arthur when the doors to the council chamber opened. Arthur was in the middle with Morgana on his right and Merlin on his left. Uther was immediately suspicious. "Arthur! The council meeting was due to start an hour ago! I hope you have a reasonable explanation!" the King yelled.

"Actually father, I do. Can we talk to you…alone?" Arthur requested keeping eye contact with his father. Looking at how serious all three of them looked, Uther nodded. The council members all stood and bowed. First to the King then the Prince and the King's ward. Amongst them was Gauis. Before he moved away from his seat, Morgana told him to stay. Arthur and Merlin looked at her but said nothing. Gauis stayed put but looked between Merlin and Morgana. Merlin noticed and gave him a smile.

Once they were alone, Uther demanded to know what's happening. "Before we tell you, you have to promise to listen. It's because you never listen that these events were triggered." Arthur told him with the authority of the King he will one day be. Uther noticed this and nodded once as a promise. Gauis and the King both sat. Arthur looked at them both but his stare remained on his father as he moved to Morgana's right side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance as he passed. It was only a small gesture but Morgana appreciated it. Merlin noticed and smiled at them both. Morgana gave a small smile back. Morgana looked at the older generation sat at the table. She held her hands in front of her to still the trembling that is occurring because of her fear, her fear of her father. It will be fine. She told herself. Merlin and Arthur are here. "I'm a sorceress and seer." she announced in a timid voice. Uther stared wide-eyed at his daughter. Did he hear right?

"You're what?" he asked.

"A sorceress and a seer." she repeated in a much clear and stronger voice. The King just stared at Morgana. Gauis was looking between Morgana, Merlin, Arthur and Uther, wondering what's happened for Morgana to tell Uther this and Merlin to team up with her. "Wh…how…when?" Uther spluttered out completely gob-smacked.

"It started with dreams, nightmares starting to come true. It ended up progressing to magic. How? I don't know. It just happened. A couple of years ago." Morgana answered grateful the guards have not yet been called. Uther took a few calming breaths. This could not be happening. Not his own flesh and blood. "Is there anything else?" Morgana looked to Arthur and then Merlin. They gave her nods of encouragement. "Morgause had been helping me control it. I helped her with her plans in return. I am so, so sorry." she rushed out, wanting this over with as soon as possible. To say Uther was shaken with his daughters revelation was an understatement. She betrayed him. After everything he'd done for her since Gorlois died, she tried to destroy him with _magic! _"Guards!" Uther shouted and the word had just left his lips when two came running in. "Arrest her!" They looked at one another before grabbing an arm each. Morgana looked terrified but didn't struggle. She deserved it after all. "Wait!" Arthur commanded. The guards were about to turn to leave but stopped in their tracks. Everyone looked at the future King. He stared at his father while moving beside Morgana. "You're going to arrest your own _daughter_ - yes I know, we all do - because she possess' magic she didn't even want?" he spat out.

"It's not just magic Arthur! She betrayed me, betrayed you. Both crimes are punishable by death even if I don't want to!" Uther countered.

"Listen to me! Morgana did NOT want magic! It chose _her!_ Yes, the betrayal is hard and hurts but she has told me everything! She regrets it but Morgause, being the evil bitch she is, took one look at her and pretended to care. She was alone, terrified and didn't know what to do. She was scared to tell anyone because of _you! _She was scared _you'll_ have her executed on the spot, _your_ _own_ flesh and blood! Would you really do it? If you do then you really are a monster and I will no longer class myself as your son! If you do, you'll have to arrest and execute me because - NO LISTEN! - because I will help her which will be treason which, like you said, is punished by death. Could you do that? It's _your_ actions that pushed her into Morgause's hands. If you weren't so harsh, none of it would have happened!" Arthur argued Morgana's case. There was a moments silence.

Uther just sat there taking in what Arthur said. On one hand, she did the two worst crimes in Camelot; magic and treason. It's only justice then he executes her. On the other, she is his daughter, he loves her. He doesn't want to kill her. He doesn't want to lose either of them. Words Arthur said a few years ago to him, rang through his head. "When you hear the word magic, you no longer listen!" He'd almost put an innocent girl to death because of what Nimueh did. "One was the act of kindness, the other of evil." Another line of Arthur's flew into his mind. Both when he was protesting against him executing the girl, Morgana's maid in fact. Maybe he is a monster? Arthur is right, he doesn't listen where magic's concerned. Now that he thinks about it in a new light, he has put more innocent people to the executioner then guilty. In the corner of his eye, he saw Gauis fidget. Gauis? He practiced magic to heal people. It had saved plenty of people. Gauis isn't evil, far from it. It was only a couple of weeks ago that he asked Gauis to save Morgana. Morgana? Uther's eyes moved to his daughter. She was looking down at her feet, still held by the two guards. She wasn't struggling, in fact, she hadn't protested when he had called them in. Morgana must have felt his gaze on her as she looked up meeting his eyes. Fear was etched upon her face but it was mostly remorse. She looked like she'll welcome death like an old friend. Her face should not look like that. It's suppose to be happy, fierce with a mischievous glint in her eyes which means Arthur should have to look out for some sort of prank. He felt a lump form in his throat. What has he done? He's forced his children away from him. He forced the lump down his throat before saying. "Let her go and leave us." Emotion was still evident in his tone, something no-one had heard before. Morgana looked at the two guards leaving before turning back to Uther. They all looked at him, every single face showing surprise.

The King stood up and walked towards Morgana. Her eyes widened with fear like a puppy about to be beaten. Arthur and also Merlin edged closer to Morgana like two Knights would do to him in the midst of battle. His heart broke. He did this. "I'm sorry." he was about to cry but at the minute, he couldn't care less. All he cared about at the moment was Morgana and Arthur. While everyone's eyebrows flew off their faces, Arthur managed to move out of the way so Uther could hold Morgana but he made sure he was close enough to help her if this was, God forbid, some sick, twisted plan of his. When Uther held her tightly, Morgana was stunned but returned the embrace. They stood there for a few moments just holding one another as if, if they break contact, they would die. Both were trying to hold back their tears. After all, they are Pendragons and not one likes to be seen so vulnerable, whatever the reason is. No matter how hard they screwed their eyes up, there were a few stray tears making there way down their cheeks.

Before Uther stepped back he whispered "I am so sorry. I love you dearly my child. I am so sorry." into Morgana's ear. She repeated the words but had changed child to father. When they pulled back they both wore matching smiles. Uther managed to get a grip on his emotions and asked Gauis if he knew. "Yes Sire. I didn't want to tell to try and protect her. I'm afraid it was the wrong choice and for that I apologize with my heart." he looked into Morgana's eyes. She nodded and smiled in his direction. She felt as if she'd start crying again if she opened her mouth. "Of course. I believe I have a law to change. I know I can never make up for my lack of justice but it is the least I can do." the King spoke to the four others in the hall. All four nodded in unison.

"Before you do that Sire, there's something you should know. Something of great urgency." The three royals and Gauis jumped at the sound of Merlin's voice. While they had not forgotten his presence, it was the first time he'd spoke since entering. Uther looked quizzically at him. "What is it?"

"Morgause is planning an attack, Sire. It is one of the reasons why Morgana has come clean, to warn us. It's because she has chosen us over her that she attacks Sire. Cenred will no doubt help?" Merlin addresses the question to Morgana.

"Yes. He will. The army he has isn't the best skill-wise but it is large in numbers to make up for it. He'll outnumber us and Morgause will use her magic and attack. She wants revenge against me. They'll be no stopping her. When she attacks? I do not know but I have a feeling it's soon." the Princess, not ward, explains.

"Then we must prepare defences." Uther announced. He turned to Arthur, no doubt to tell him to gather the Knights to start battle strategies, when Morgana cut in.

"You won't be able to defeat her. She will use powerful magic to destroy us. While I have the potential to become more powerful, I am not trained enough. Our only certain way to win is to get someone more powerful then her which will be hard to do. I fear that by the time we find someone, it will be too late." she explained.

"We could ambush them. Kill her before they have reached us." Uther recommended.

"It could work but it's a poor plan. She'd be travelling with the army and she would more then likely have magical defences around her."

"Is there anything we can do and prepare in time to stop her?" the King asked frustrated. Morgana shook her head. She couldn't think of anything. Uther sighed heavily and dropped his fist onto the table. Silence covered the hall. Everyone was wracking their brains trying to come up with something to help Camelot. Suddenly, Arthur had a brain wave. "You said someone more powerful then Morgause could win the war?" Arthur asked, turning to his sister. Morgana nodded once, Uther turned to face his son along with Gauis and Merlin. "You know of someone?" he asked.

"We all do." he turned around. "Merlin?"

**A/N yaaay Uther. I love Uther for some strange reason. Curse you Morgana! Anyway, the whole story is currently with my beta. Hopefully you won't have to wait long but i will not push her into it :) Please review even if its to complain about being late :P also putting up a weird drabble. It fits me :P  
>EDIT: In fact, you can review and let me know whether you want a sequel or not. My beta is wanting a sequel but let me know what you guys want so i can get writing again :D<strong>


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N Hello. I've had a chat with my friend and because she hasn't been well she has decided she won't be beta-ing this story and focus on getting better. So *hugs* to her as it was her favorite scene of Crystal Cave that got this story to come about :) You will be getting an update everyday now until Thursday as there is only 2 more chapters after this :O To those who reviewed, it won't allow me to reply to your reviews but i appreciate them. :) Anyway, here is chapter 7.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own and never will :( <strong>

Merlin?

Everyone's heads whipped around to face the servant. Merlin stared right back at Arthur. "Yes?" he asked him. Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin would be used to saving from the sidelines not up front with everyone knowing but of course, things are different now. "Your magic! You're more powerful then Morgause, are you not? You told me you're the most powerful sorcerer to live! I know you're use to doing the whole saving at the edges of the fight but times have now changed." Arthur informed him. It was then that it dawned on Merlin that it is different, he doesn't have to hide his true self anymore. "Oh yeah! Yeah I could stop her. I have a few times but never had the chance to kill." Merlin admitted. Everyone couldn't believe that Merlin was so indifferent talking about killing Morgause. All the while, the two other royals were still sitting stunned at finding out about Merlin. He's suppose to be the most powerful sorcerer? Who would have guessed? Gauis on the other hand was still shocked to know Arthur knew the truth. "Alright then! Merlin, you will be fighting with the Knights and I on the frontline. Try and stay hidden from sight when using your magic. We don't want them finding out the truth as that will make you a main target. Try and kill as many as possible. If you get a clear shot at Morgause, take it! Try and block her attacks. Morgana, same goes for you. In fact, could you possibly teach Morgana some useful spells? You could do it when she's talking to you 'cause she looks like she really wants to." Arthur said imagining the battle that is inevitable. Merlin looked at Morgana. Sure enough, she looked ready to burst with what she wanted to say. Merlin can take a guess at what and he'll probably be right. He nodded at Arthur. "I can do that. I know some good spells. Oh! I've just thought! I could ask Kilgarrah to help."

"Kilgarrah?" Arthur asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Dragon. As much as he hates Uther," he looked at the King to give a half-hearted glare. "he hates Morgause more and looks towards your reign with hope, Arthur."

"Oh. Okay then. Do you think he will?" Arthur asked, hoping he will. It will help tremendously.

"He might or he might put it down to me abusing my power if he's in a mood. Like I said though, he wants your reign to happen. I could ask him tonight."

"Can I come?" both Arthur and Morgana asked in unison. They both would like to meet the Dragon. Arthur to apologize and Morgana out of curiosity. Merlin looked between the two siblings. "I don't see why not. Although, he doesn't exactly like you." he warned Morgana.

"Oh." she said saddened by the news.

"Okay! That's settled. Merlin, Morgana and I will meet the Dragon and try and get him to help tonight. You two and Gauis go and learn some spells that will help while father and I talk to the Knights about battle strategies. Everyone ok with that?" Arthur announced. Four heads bobbed up and down before the two raven-haired sorcerers and physicians bowed and headed for the physicians chambers while the King and Prince waited for the Knights to arrive.

Once they were safely in the confines of Gauis' and Merlin's chambers, Morgana turned on Merlin. "You have magic?" she was the picture of hurt and with good reason. She had been led to believe that she was alone but all this time Merlin had magic. "Yes. I couldn't tell you because I'd been advised not to. I needed to stay hidden no matter how much I wanted to tell you and help. I have to help Arthur. It's my destiny. I couldn't risk it and I am sorry." Merlin tried to make her see his side of it.

"I might not have gone to Morgause if I had someone." Morgana told him.

Merlin sighed. "I know and believe me, I battered myself up all the time and blamed myself! I kept thinking what if? What if I'd told her about me and been there? I'm sorry Morgana! You have to believe that." Morgana looked at him. He seemed relieved to have finally been able to tell people but also pained about the fact he believes it's his fault for not telling her. She shook her head. "It's not your fault Merlin. It was my actions that led me to Morgause. Don't beat yourself up about it." he smiled a smile no-one but him can wear.

"Okay then. Now that's cleared up, let's have the first real magic lesson since the Great Purge." Gauis said reminding them of the real reason they are there. Merlin rushed to his room and a minute later came back out, magic book in his arms, happy someone other then Gauis is now allowed to look at his prized possession. They all focused and made the room safe enough to cast spells.

A few glass vials smashed, a couple of broken stools, a lot of laughter and three spells mastered later, the two raven-haired youngsters were exhausted. It had turned dark outside. "Well, that was a great session you two." Gauis praised them. "Now you both should get some rest and we will continue tomorrow. Carry this on and Morgause won't stand a chance." Everyone grinned larger then what they were already doing. With that Morgana stood up from the table and made her way to the door until Merlin shouted her name as he remembered something. "What?" she asked.

"Are you coming to see the Dragon?" he asked her. Merlin could see it on her face as she remembered.

"Yeah, why not? He only hates me." she added the last part sarcastically.

"You'll be fine. You'll be with me. We'll probably have time to rest because I don't think the Knights will be finished anytime soon. I'll get you when we're ready." Merlin informed her.

"Okay then. I'll see you later. Goodnight Gauis."

"Goodnight Morgana." Gauis called after her retreating figure. The mentor looked at his ward. They both smiled at each other. It was only this morning that they were still believing that Morgana was an alley with Morgause when in fact she hadn't been for a couple of days. It will take a while for them to regain their trust for her but in the past hours it had seemed as if nothing had happened. "Merlin I'm going to bed. Before you rest though, I would like this mess cleaned up." he gestured with his hand towards the shattered glass and the stools that had two legs instead of three. Merlin groaned but with one thought the objects repaired themselves. "Happy?" Merlin asked his father figure once it was done.

"Very." and then Gauis smiled at the son he never had that would have been seen on a five year old not an elderly man. Merlin rolled his eyes. Saying goodnight, he walked to Arthur's chambers to await his return. Gauis chuckled before climbing into bed.

The sound of a door slamming shut jerked Merlin out of the land of dreams. When he looked to his side he saw Arthur pouring himself a drink. "You ok?" he asked, voice groggy from sleep. Arthur looked up and only just noticed Merlin was in bed. "Sorry. Didn't notice you there. I would've been quieter if I did. I'm fine, just tired. Been a long day." he gave his ivory-skinned boyfriend a smile. Merlin returned it before saying. "Well don't think you can sleep yet! You have a dragon to apologize to."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Battle strategies take over." he grinned. The warlock chuckled.

"You can tell me about them after. Now, help me up. I'm too tired to do it myself." Arthur rolled his eyes before walking over to the bed and lifting him up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, you owe me a kiss." Merlin pressed his lips to the blondes.

"Come on." he whispered against them. He grabbed the Prince's hand and led them to Morgana's chambers.

"Merlin. Where are we going?" Arthur asked as Merlin led the two royals through the woods. "You'll see soon." was his reply. He heard Arthur groan and shook his head slightly. Suddenly Merlin walked into a clearing. "Told ya!" he shouted at Arthur smugly.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur grumbled when he stepped into the clearing. Morgana a step behind.

"Why are we here?" she asked Merlin.

"You expect a Dragon to land in the middle of the courtyard to meet us?"

"Good point." she blushed at the common sense of Merlin's answer. Merlin just smiled fondly at the two siblings. He then turned his face up to the early morning sky. "**Ο δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνοθσ φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικεω! Ερα ϊκω!**" he shouted into the air. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other before turning their heads back to Merlin who was still staring at the sky. They decided to stare up as well.

They'd been staring for almost five minutes and their necks were starting to ache because of the awkward position. It was Arthur who first moved and then started complaining. Merlin just decided to ignore him but apparently Morgana didn't as he heard the faint, distinctive sound of a slap in the quietness of early morning. After that Arthur didn't make another sound. It was a few minutes later that they spotted it. A dark shadow was moving through the sky rapidly heading their way. A minute later the two Pendragons gasped as Kilgarrah landed in front of the last Dragonlord. It bowed its head slightly in respect. "Young warlock."

"Hey." Merlin replied smiling up at the majestic beast. It turned its scaly head to look at Arthur and Morgana. He made a face that looked like the equivalent of Gauis raising he's eyebrows. "Young Pendragons." he said in acknowledgement. It turned his attention back to Merlin. "Tell me young warlock, why have you brought the future King and the witch?" he said 'the witch' with such distaste that Morgana looked down afraid she'll start crying again. Arthur was outraged with it. "Why did you call her that as if she's poison? She's my sister so leave her alone!"

"Arthur! I'll sort it." Merlin said. He looked at Morgana and gave her a gentle look. It made her feel slightly better. The youngest person in the clearing turned his attention back to face the Dragon who looked on the scene intrigued especially as he knows what's happened between Morgana and Merlin. "Leave her alone. You might have that prophecy about Morgana and Mordred destroying Camelot together but things have changed. Morgana is no longer betraying us. She's admitted everything to both, Uther and Arthur. While they were hurt by knowing the truth, they both saw how much resentment she directs to herself. They know her better then anyone to know that proves she wants a new start." he explained, keeping eye contact.

"No-ones destiny can be changed young warlock. I have told you that."

"Yes you have _but_ think about this. Morgana and Mordred have teamed up together a couple of times to bring Camelot down to its knees. While they have failed both times, maybe that was her destiny. Maybe that is her destiny done and can decided what to do herself. Also, Arthur's destiny is changing. He won't be the one to bring magic back, Uther will. Yes, Arthur played a huge part in persuading him to but it will be Uther passing the war. He apologizes about everything he has done and knows that isn't enough but he wanted me to let you know. Oh and that's why Arthur came as well. To apologize for trying to kill you." Merlin countered the Dragon's argument.

"I only tried killing you because you were attacking Camelot." Arthur shouted. Morgana pinched him. He shut up rubbing his arm and taking a step away. The beast pondered Merlin's words for a few minutes before seeming to accept his words. "Very well. Your words make sense but I will not apologize as I know what she ahs done but saying that, I will show mercy."

"I didn't expect you to say sorry. You're like the prat over there." he looked between the two as if to emphasis his point. The warlock was pleased to see Arthur look affronted. Kilgarrah's voice brought his attention back to the dragon. "So what brought you here to call me. I assume it wasn't just to tell me that the Lady Morgana's new views?"

"No. well, sort of. Because Morgana left Morgause, Morgause is now planning an attack as revenge. I was, we were, hoping that you could help us. Cenred's army is large in numbers and with Morgause attacking as well, there isn't much of a chance. While I am powerful and so is Morgana, we will be focusing mainly on keeping Arthur safe and Morgause. The Knights will be fighting at a disadvantage still. There will still be a chance of losing. With you helping, it is almost certain that we will win. With you, it is certain Arthur will live to reign over Camelot. Without, there is a chance we will never see that day. I'm not going to abuse my power and force you into it but I'm asking you to help as a friend, as another magical being who wishes to see the Golden Age that will be Arthur's reign." Merlin's voice was very persuasive. Adding Arthur's rule of Camelot should seal the deal. It does.

"Very well. I will help. Not for Uther bur for the future I live to see. I will be able to see when they attack so you will not have any need to call me. Remember young warlock, protecting Arthur is your destiny and should be your number one priority in the upcoming days." and with that he spread his wings, graceful for such a large creature, and flew off into the navy blue sky, creating a gust of wind as he left. It was a couple of minutes until he turned to face the royals. They were still staring at the spot where Kilgarrah had just been.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom Ealdor lies in, an army of men were preparing themselves to leave. Thousands of men were in lines waiting for the word to leave and go to war. Morgause and Cenred walked in front of them. Both were supporting armour on their bodies. Morgause's face was serious with her lips in a thin line. Her eyes were hard and intense. The King on the other hand couldn't look happier. Every face looked at them, waiting for one to speak. "Tonight, we march for Camelot. We were betrayed by someone who called us friend! Tonight we will start our revenge! We march straight to the castle itself. We do not need delays! Tomorrow we will fight for victory, we will fight for revenge, we will fight to put an end to the Pendragons once and for all! By this time tomorrow, Camelot shall be ours! They might be skilful warriors but they will be no much for our numbers, not even with _Arthur Pendragon _and the _Lady Morgana!_ I know, we all do, that not all of us will live to see the end but I guarantee you this, that most of us will see this battle through. March with honour and march with the goal of one thing; taking Camelot's throne. Let that thought spur you on. Go now and do not surrender. We will not show mercy. For victory!" Cenred shouted to the men gathered before him. There was a chorus of 'For victory!' When Morgause and Cenred mounted their horses and rode out in front, the army marched and rode after them, a noise of armour clanging and hooves battering the dirt road scaring the crows from the woods that were near. They headed for Camelot. There will be no escape…for anyone.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :P Please review and let me know what you think and if you want a sequel or not. Most of this and the next two chapters were wrote the day my hamster died and the day after so its dedicated to him 3**


	8. Good vs Evil

**A/N Heres chapter 8 and it's the fight scene :3 Not good with fight scenes but i think it's the best fight scene I've wrote which is a total of 3 in my life! :P I seriously don't know why i wrote a fight scene when i can't write thembut it did fit in the story. If the reviews are good (clue!) then I might include fight scenes in future stories. :P This chapter is dedicated to Vampire Princess 900 and Hagu who are usual reviewers and they are great reviews especially the last 1 I've had off them so thank you :D  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Don't own :/ if i did this would've happened!**

There were a few of Camelot's citizens up at dawn to start the new day when all of a sudden the distinctive sound of horses hooves travelled through the lower town. People scrambled out of the way just as five horses came galloping through, each one rode by a Knight of Camelot. They rode straight to the castle's courtyard where they dismounted. The group was last nights patrol. "We need to see the King. Now!" the one at the front said to the guards.

Knock, knock. The sound of knocking brought the Prince out of his slumber. The warlock stirred next to him. "Door." he mumbled.

"Who is it?" Arthur shouted.

"Jeff Sire. The King has asked me to get you and Merlin. He's waiting for you in the Great Hall. He says it is of great urgency Sire." Jeff, a servant, announced through the oak door. Arthur let out a sigh. "Okay. Thank you." Arthur told him. Merlin and Arthur heard footsteps become more distant that indicated Jeff had left. Merlin looked at Arthur. "What do you think he wants?"

"Something to do with the battle is my guess. Come on. Get dressed, now." With that, they climbed out of bed and got ready. Once they were done, they headed to the Great Hall.

Everyone looked round when Arthur came striding in with Merlin stumbling after him. They bowed their heads to Uther who bowed his to Arthur. They stood to the side and looked at the group of Knights. "What is it?" Uther asked them.

"Sire. We were on patrol last night and early this morning near the border of Cenred's kingdom. Sire, there is an army on their way. They will be here within a few hours!" the leader of the patrol informed the court. Whispers rippled throughout those gathered. "Silence!" Uther demanded. Everyone fell quiet at once. "You're sure about this?" he asked the night, Sir Owain, Arthur registered in his head.

"Unfortunately, I am Sire." Owain's voice was grave as he spoke. The King and Prince looked at each other.

"Arthur, we thought up some good battle strategies yesterday. They will have to do. Merlin, Morgana you learnt some useful spells?" Uther asked the two raven-haired people. They both nodded in confirmation. "Good. Go get ready. Arthur, prepare the Knights and inform the guards to get as many people to safety as possible. I will join you. I will not stay behind. Go, now!" Uther stood when he finished. Everyone bowed and went to prepare for battle.

A few, slow hours later, the Knights of Camelot were putting on the last of their armour in the armoury. It was quiet and the atmosphere was tense. Prince Arthur walked in, ready for battle. He was followed by Lady Morgana and Merlin. The Knights looked up and bowed their heads in respect. The two siblings and warlock nodded back at them. "Today is going to be a hard day. I understand if you're scared; we all are. It is, after all a battle. A battle that will take plenty of lives, there is no doubt about that. It is a fact we all have to accept. Another fact I don't doubt is that you, Knights of Camelot, are the best Knights in all of Albion. That is why you wear the red cape. You proved your courage and skill to earn it. Cenred's army might be large in numbers but that means nothing. I promise you two things today. The first is that we will get through this day. We will not lose many men. Secondly, for the unfortunate men who won't have the privilege to see another sunrise, we will remember them for what they are. Honourable, brave and loyal. That is what you all are! If you die, die fighting for what you believe in. that is what all of us must do out there! Die fighting for your families, die fighting for your lives and die fighting for Camelot! Now, who's with me?" Arthur gave a very inspirational and moving speech that lifted the hopes and spirits of everyone in the room. One by one, the Knights stood before their Prince. Arthur smiled at each and every one of them, acknowledging them. When every Knight was standing, Arthur raised his sword so that it was pointing to the heavens and yelled "For the love of Camelot!" There was an echo of shouts as the Knights did the same. Hidden right at the back was the King, joining in with the cheers. Arthur spotted him. They made eye contact and Uther nodded at him with a smile gracing his face. Arthur returned it before turning his attention back to his men. "You all know what to do. Now, let's go show Cenred he's picked the wrong kingdom to mess with!" With that, the Knights filed out of the armoury to take their battle positions until there was only the three royals and servant left.

Uther approached them. He smiled at his children and also Merlin, who was quite shocked at the gesture. "If I don't make it - no Arthur, listen - if I don't make it, I'd like you to know I am very proud at the man you have become. Your mother would also be proud of you. You will make a great King. Morgana, I don't care what you have done, I love you dearly, both of you. Merlin, I thank you for everything you have done for Camelot but mostly for what you've done for my son. Please, keep helping him and Morgana." He hugged his children then gave Merlin a pat on the back before leaving. The three people who have yet to leave looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They said nothing and just let the memory sink in. after a couple of minutes, they followed the others and left the armoury to take up their positions in the battle.

It was another half an hour before they caught the first sight of Cenred's army. Arthur shouted a few words of encouragement to his men and then…the fighting commenced. Each side mixed with each other. The red capes of Camelot were the only way to determine which side is the enemy and which one is your peers. The sound of swords hitting swords rang through the air. Shouts of "Watch out!" and "Behind you!" were made out. Screams as people on each side were struck down. An hour in and already there were hundreds of people scattered across the ground. Some were from Camelot but the majority from Cenred's army. Some were injured and taking their last breaths but the majority were already dead. Arthur was shouting orders at his men while fighting three enemies himself. Out of the corner of one of his eyes, he could see his father fighting side by side with Morgana. Out of the other, he could see Merlin using magic to fight as many as their enemies at once. It was like a whirlwind of shrieks and metal glinting in the afternoon sun with splatters of crimson covering the blade.

It was another half hour of fighting that they were spotted. Arthur saw them first. "Merlin!" he shouted. The raven-haired male looked over at him. He pointed to Cenred and Morgause. Merlin looked over. With one more look at each other, Arthur made his way to Cenred and Merlin to Morgause.

Morgana looked up after killing someone else who attempted to kill her, she spotted Arthur and Merlin heading somewhere. She used her eyes to follow the general direction they were heading. Her eyes landed on Morgause. She immediately headed off to face her. Using her magic, she blasted away any enemies that were in her way. Morgana managed to reach Morgause first. Morgause turned round to face Morgana. Suddenly, it didn't feel like they were in a battlefield with hundreds of people but that it was just the two of them. The sounds of battle just distant sounds. "Well, well, well. They actually accepted you! Well, if they won't kill you, I will!" she sneered. Before Morgana could react, Morgause had already shouted "Swilte, Morgana!" Morgana looked up just in time to duck out of the way of a dagger that was hurtling towards her. Morgana raised her hand in the direction of Morgause and shouted "Na þing biþ!" Morgause went flying backwards. It was a couple of tense minutes when Morgana wondered whether it had killed her. No, it didn't. Morgause stood up and raised her hand. She used the very same spell so it was Morgana now flying through the sky backwards. She fell with her head twenty cm's away from the dagger that had meant to strike her in the head. Morgause walked over and her face hovered above Morgana's, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Goodbye sister." she leered. "Astrice!" Morgana felt as though she's been stabbed. Morgause looked pleased with herself as she saw pain etched on Morgana's face. A night wearing red came up behind Morgause ready to strike her. Morgause turned to take care of him. It was then Morgana took her chance. "Swilte, Morgause!" she croaked out. The dagger next to her hurtled towards Morgause. The blonde sorceress turned around just before the blade embedded itself in her head. Morgause fell to the ground, shock the last emotion her face will ever wear. The last thing Morgana saw was Merlin and Arthur bending down looking her over concerned. Blackness eventually consumed her.

**A/N dun dun duuuun :P Will Morgana survive? Actual spells there and i know what they mean. :D seriously I can pronounce most of them ;) I don't have anything better to do really.  
>One more chapter left :O It's a short one so if I get a lot of reviews *wink* then I might post it tonight. I've had 3 votes for a sequel. Two more chances to get votes in and I'm edging towards it as no-one's said no. Review and let me know. No, i do not like reviews, what gave you that idea? :O<strong>


	9. Just Like Old Times

**A/N Hey guys :D Last chapter D: I know i said I'd post it last night but was baking and was exhausted after. I've now got a cold as well :/ Anyway, there WILL be a sequel :D This story is dedicated to my beautiful friend TechieSmile. It's because of her the story came about and she chose the chapter names from 6 onwards :D Enjoy.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Merlin except from what I'm allowed.<strong>

The first thing she felt was soft blankets feeling to heavy on her body. Next came the soft embrace of pillows surrounding her head. She tried opening her eyes. It was so hard to do. Eventually she managed. She blinked a few times as the blinding light was such a contrast to the darkness. Once she adjusted, she took in her surroundings. She recognized it as her chambers. She looked to her left and saw her father sleeping in a chair. He looked troubled and a bit older then he really was. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing that looked like it wouldn't heal without one of Gauis' salves. She tried to sit up a bit but gave up as her head felt way to heavy on her shoulders. Instead, she just laid down and thought back over what happened.

Images of swords clashing, running people through and the crimson colour of blood covering it, people screaming as they were taking their last breaths ran through her head. Then Morgause. The final showdown between the two. The dagger sticking out of Morgause's head as blood crept round the blade and running down her face. Then she had fallen, finally. Thank God.

A sound of stirring brought her back to the present. She looked back to her father and she saw his eyes crack open. His eyes blinked open before registering that his daughter was awake. He beamed before throwing his arms around her. She returned the loving gesture. "Morgana." he breathed. "You're alright."

"Father. You survived." Morgana felt a sense of relief at that. The King and Princess pulled back. "How do you feel?" Uther inquired.

"My limbs and head feel heavy but apart from that I feel great." Morgana told him. Uther raked his eyes over her face and body as if looking for something that would say otherwise but couldn't. He nodded. "Great. I am going to have to send for Gauis though. He wants to know when you're awake. Also Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere have been worried sick so they'd like to see you." Morgana nodded enthusiastically at seeing her friends and brother. Uther smiled then walked to the door and told a passing servant to fetch them.

Later on, Morgana was resting, she had seen her brother and friends earlier. There had been a lot of hugging and tears of happiness at the reunion. Turns out the spell Morgause had used had struck her insides. Only High Priests and Priestess' are immune to the effects. Also, just before Morgana had struck Morgause down, Arthur had disposed of Cenred once and for all. He and Merlin had then watched the showdown between the two sorceress'. as soon as Morgause had fallen, they had rushed over to help Morgana. Merlin had used magic to reverse the effects of the spell used which resulted in curing her. Although, she had been out for a couple of days. The battle had ended not long after. As soon as Cenred's death had spread throughout his men, they had surrendered and his Knights had pledged their allegiance with Camelot. Everyone is weary of them but they seem to be men of their words, so far. Uther and Arthur had sent them off to help what was Cenred's kingdom but now belongs to Camelot. It had been chaos the past couple of weeks but life seems to be on the up. Morgana closed her eyes and drifted off to a pleasant sleep with a smile gracing her face.

_**A Year Later**_

Laughing could be heard coming from Princess Morgana's chambers. Arthur decided that he would find his boyfriend their, probably helping Morgana with some more magic like he and Gauis had been doing. He was right about him being there. Not so sure about the magic helping bit. "There you are!" he exclaimed walking in without knocking. "I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you laughing at?" he asked as the laughing got considerably worse since he'd walked in. it took a moment for Morgana to calm herself enough to explain. "Let's just say that you better not annoy me or Merlin as he has just taught me a great spell. That is unless you liked being a donkey." she fell back on her bed in fits of giggles. Again at the look of horror on Arthur's face. "You didn't!" he gasped at Camelot's Court Sorcerer.

"I did!" he replied. He was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Even that didn't stop him.

"What is going on in here?" Uther asked walking in the room to see what the commotion is about. He took in the look of horror on his sons face, his daughter laughing like a mad women and his son's boyfriend rolling about on the floor laughing. Arthur turned to look his father in the eye. "Can you bring back the ban on magic?" he pleaded. That made his sister and Merlin laugh even more that he's surprised that they aren't complaining about their sides hurting. Uther just chuckled. "In fact. I don't want to know. Although, shouldn't you all be getting ready for supper?" Morgana and Merlin started calming down at the reminder of supper. Arthur's lips started twitching in a smirk. "Yes, _Mer_lin, you have to get me ready for supper. Unless you'd like me to get George to help undress me from these cloths and dress me in smarter ones. If you don't you should stop your laughing and do one of the few duties you kept." Merlin had calmed down quite a lot at the mention of George and had already started walking towards the door by the time Arthur had finished. He started walking towards his and Arthur's chambers but he was still laughing slightly. "Father, Morgana." Arthur acknowledged before following Merlin. It was just like old times except with a much more considerate father and magic allowed and also less magical threats on his life. It was much better. For how much longer will it last?

**A/N What did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. Hope the ending didn't disappoint after the story. :D Also, would people like if i posted a version of this as non-slash if that's even allowed, two versions of same story? If you could let me know that would be great. Also, let me know what you'd like to see in the sequel and then I'll get going on it. I've got a couple of ideas :D Put me on author alert so you can get it as soon as it's posted :D Thank you for reading and all those who reviewed/favorited/story alert 3**


End file.
